


You're covered in blood...

by broccolissoup



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Depression, Gen, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20247883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broccolissoup/pseuds/broccolissoup
Summary: After a day of filming Cameron gets a little too worked up and Swagger finds him on the floor of his bedroom, bleeding.(these are real people but are treated more like characters to tell a story so please be kind)





	You're covered in blood...

**Author's Note:**

> if you are sensitive to blood, self-harm, or anything at all you may want to skip this one

Another day of filming in the Misfits house. Mason and Jay were arguing about nothing, Toby was filming the whole thing for the outtakes, Matt had left five minutes ago, and Swagger was on his phone on the couch. Cameron walked up to his room away from all the chaos, panicking. ‘ _ He noticed, he had to have noticed. How could he not notice? God, I’m such an idiot.’ _ He walked from his room to the bathroom and locked the door. Cam pulled his sleeve up quickly and screamed under his breath out of pain.

Swagger couldn’t help but notice the sound wasn’t from Mason or Jay. Nobody else seemed to notice that noise so he got up and walked upstairs. “Cam? You okay?” Swagger saw the bathroom light was on and knocked on the door. “Cameron I know you’re in there. Is everything okay?” Cameron opened the door and pushed past him without looking. Swagger grabbed his arm and Cameron cringed. “I’m fine.” He slammed his door closed and locked it behind him. 

Swagger knew that was bullshit so he knocked on his bedroom door. “Go away.” Cam tried to come across as angry but tears were streaming down his face. “You’re yelling.” Swagger noticed all the commotion had stopped and everyone was looking at him. He mouthed to them that he could handle it and they all went outside. “If I wanted to talk to you the door wouldn't be locked. Just leave me alone.”

“Unlock the door or I’ll break it down.” Five minutes of silence later and Swagger was starting to freak out. “Okay, you asked for it.” In one swift kick, he had broken the handle right off the door. Proud of himself he looked around the room to see Cameron on the floor with a razor in his hands, going ham on his arm. Swagger tackled him down knocking the razor to the floor. “What? Are you out of your mind?” 

Cameron started crying uncontrollably and he couldn't think of anything to say. Swagger, without thinking, wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. Cam cried into his chest for what felt like forever. “You’re covered in blood.”

“Oh, I didn’t even notice.” Cam started to stand and walk towards the bathroom but staggered backward. Swagger, being significantly shorter than the man, struggled to catch him. “Woah there bud. You okay?”

“Yeah. I just…I guess I’ve lost a lot of blood and it's making me lightheaded.”

“Here.” Swagger took off his shirt, “Apply pressure and don't move.” He grabbed the razor and walked out of the room. He quickly grabbed the first aid kit and started walking towards the stairs again when he noticed everyone was staring at him. “Is everything okay?” Jay asked, concerned. “Ugh. Here.” Swagger threw him his keys and his wallet. “Use the purple credit card on whatever. Just please, go.” 

“Sweet.” Mason grabbed the keys and left and everyone, reluctantly, followed suit. “Swagger!” Cam called. “Coming!” He ran up the stairs to see that he had soaked through the t-shirt. “Oh god.” He carefully took off the shirt and sprayed alcohol over the cuts. Cameron screamed in pain, tears falling. “Sorry. If I warned you, you wouldn’t have let me.” Swagger being very gentle wrapped gauze around his arm securely to put pressure on the wounds. He taped it down and that was that. 

“Thanks.” 

“Don’t worry about it”

“Now what?”

“You should shower.” Swagger helped him to his feet but he was still a little weak. He leaned on Swagger for support and started walking towards the bathroom. They made it to the toilet where Swagger sat Cam down. “I don't think I could stand long enough to shower” Cameron looked reluctant to ask for help. “Bath it is then.” 

Swagger started the bath, squirted some body wash for bubbles, and started to walk out. “Don’t leave.” Cam grabbed his arm, stopping him. “Oh.” Swagger let a beat pass, “Lemme get you a towel real quick okay? I’ll leave the door open.” Cameron nodded. Swagger walked downstairs and filled a glass with water. 

“Here.” He handed the taller man the glass and grabbed a towel from the closet outside. “Do you still want me to stay?” Cam nodded. 

“Okay.” Swagger shut the tap off. 

Cameron drank half the water in one gulp and tried to stand up. “Woah.” Cameron staggered backward and nearly hit his head on the toilet. “Where are your car keys.” 

“No.” He tried to stand again, “I’m not going to the hospital. They’ll admit me go the psych ward.” 

“Or you’ll bleed out idiot.” Swagger grabbed him and put his arm over him to support him, “Come on, dude.”

“On top of my dresser, grab my wallet too.” Cameron leaned against the wall as Swagger ran into his room to get the wallet and keys. He grabbed a random shirt from the dresser, realizing he was still shirtless. 

Cameron was leaning against the hallway wall and nearly fell over before swagger caught him. He brought him into a hug reaching his hand into his pocket. “Swag I don’t think now's the time,” Cam said disorientated. He pulled Cameron’s phone out and dialed 000. “Are you calling triple zero? I’m fine.” he tried to grab the phone from him but instead he fell forward onto Swagger. He sat him down as a woman answered. “Triple Zero emergency?” 

“My friend cut himself and he's bleeding out we need an ambulance.” Swagger sounded more panicked than he meant to. “Please hurry. 184 Manchester Drive.” 

“Okay, an ambulance is on its way along with an officer.” 

Swagger was gripping on to Cameron's arm as hard as he could. He frantically grabbed a roll of gauze off the bathroom floor and wrapped it above Cameron’s elbow. “Hey! That hurts!” Cam sounded almost drunk. “I know, I know but it’s going to be okay. I promise nothing will ever hurt you again.” Swagger wasn’t sure if he was making that promise to himself or to Cameron, but before he had time to think the ambulance pulled up. “Hello? Emergency services!” A man shouted throughout the house. “Upstairs!” he shouted over the railing. 

The team of EMTs ran up the stairs and quickly started to attend to the bleeding man. A police officer walked into the house behind them and saw them upstairs. He ran up the stairs and immediately started talking to swagger. “How do you know this man?”

“He’s my best friend. We live together.” swagger answered not looking at the officer. “Where did you find him?” 

“He was acting strange so I followed up to his room and found him on the floor with a razor. I thought I could handle it but clearly not.” 

The officer wanted to ask more questions but soon two other EMTs arrived with a stretcher. The two men by Cameron quickly got him on to the stretcher and gently brought him down the stairs. Swagger quickly followed right behind them and made his way next to Cam. “Swag,” Cameron's eyes were closed but he started reaching out for him. “I’m right here baby.” He grabbed Cameron's hand and squeezed. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
